<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4, 33” by The_BEES_Knees23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430868">4, 33”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23'>The_BEES_Knees23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, POV Akamatsu Kaede, just sweetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu and Kaede sit in silence for four minutes and thirty three seconds.</p>
<p>aka, the one that made me cry while I wrote it (Cause it’s so sweet, not cause it’s sad).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4, 33”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede was sitting in a small park next to Miu, who was holding an open bag of white bread in her arms. Kaede’s head was on Miu’s shoulder and Miu’s hand was on her thigh.</p>
<p>Kaede sighed, taking in the view. There was a decent sized stream surrounded by rocks with a small red water mill letting water into the pond. There were several ducks that had already received a whole bag of bread from Miu, who had picked up two bags at the gas station near the park.</p>
<p>Kaede closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water mill running and the feeling of the grass beneath her feet. She and Miu had dropped their shoes off next to the bench they were sitting on and they were currently taking a break from playing around in the water.</p>
<p>Kaede went over the time they had spent in the stream. Miu splashing Kaede and simultaneously falling backwards into the water. Kaede had offered her hand to Miu who took it and pulled Kaede on top of her. They had both been laughing when they locked eyes. Miu locked her lips with Kaede’s and they stayed that way for several minutes.</p>
<p>When they both drew back for air Kaede couldn’t help but giggle. They both pulled themselves out of the water and held hands while walking towards the bench where they were presently resting. </p>
<p>Kaede smiled thinking about the moments they’ve shared in the past few months. She wouldn’t mind if it stayed like this forever. To be honest, she would love it.</p>
<p>Miu bent her head down and pressed a kiss to Kaede’s forehead, making the latter giggle. Kaede popped up and kissed Miu on the lips. Miu blushed and turned her head to the side. She slipped her hand into Kaede’s and smiled.</p>
<p>In this moment the two girls where perfectly content. It seemed as if time had stopped for them. Kaede knew this would last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two. They’re so cute. The whole premise of this is based off the song 4, 33” by John Cage. It’s basically complete silence for four minutes and thirty three seconds. The whole point of it is to show that everything we do is music and it just seemed like a sappy Kaede thing to me.</p>
<p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>